The field of the invention is hand tools and the invention relates more particularly to a safety push tool with a table mounted saw or other cutting tool. Other cutting tools would include routers, jointers, planers, shapers, and sanders.
Applicant received U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,909 on an early version of the safety push tool of the present invention.
Applicant""s earlier tool had a heel portion which could be adjusted up and down by a combination of thumb screws and slots. This heel had a forward portion 32 which abutted the wooden board upon which it rested. The forward portion was a pair of downwardly extending arms which permitted a saw blade to pass between them.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved safety push tool which has the ability of reconfiguring the heel thereof so it is capable of pushing a work piece from the corner thereof. Furthermore, it readily can be converted from a first configuration to a second configuration by rotating the heel in a slot formed in the trailing end of the push carrier body.